El asesino de princesas
by Richie3f
Summary: Continuación de "Sin recuerdos" Han pasado casi 6 años desde los eventos de la historia anterior y cuando todos tenían una nueva vida tranquila y feliz un sujeto misterioso comienza a asesinar a las princesas sin razón y sera el deber de Fionna y Cake detenerlo pero un evento cambiara por completo la vida de Fionna
1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCIA: Si no has leído "Sin recuerdos" se recomienda que lo hagas ya que esta es una continuación

Todo parecía ser un día tranquilo en Ooo, el cielo estaba despejado, las aves cantaban, las personas hacían sus rutinas diarias, pero nadie se iba a imaginar que ese día cambiaría por completo la vida de alguien

(En la casa del árbol)

Fionna se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama mientras Cake estaba preparando el desayuno junto a alguien mas

C (Cake)- Querida ve a despertar a Fionna y dile que el desayuno está listo

?- Ok

(Mientras en el sueño de Fionna)

Era de noche y Fionna se encontraba en una colina y estaba recostada en Finn quien estaba a su lado

F (Finn)- Esto es relajante

Fi (Fionna)- Si que lo es, quisiera quedarme así para siempre

F- Yo también

Fi- No sabes como te extraño

F- Igual yo a pesar de que solo soy parte de tu sueño

Se quedaron varios minutos sin decir hasta que de repente

F- Fionna…

Fi- ¿Si Finn?

F- ¡DESPIERTA!

(Fuera del sueño)

Fionna se levantó inmediatamente de la cama debido al grito que escucho, estaba algo agitada pero cuando se calmó un poco volteó a su alrededor y vio que alguien se encontraba al lado de la cama

?- Me gusta cuando haces eso

Fi- Te he dicho que no me despiertes asi

?- Perdón pero no puedo evitarlo

Fi- No importa ¿Por qué me despertaste?

?- La tía Cake dice que el desayuno está listo

Fi- Gracias Sofía, dile que en enseguida bajo

S (Sofía)- Okey docky

Sofía bajo por las escaleras y Fionna se quedó unos momentos sentada en la cama

Fi- Otra vez ese sueño

Mientras Fionna se arreglaba Cake estaba preparando la mesa cuando Sofía llegó

S- Mami dice que baja en seguida

C- Gracias linda

Sofía era la hija de 5 años de Finn y Fionna, ella quedó embarazada y fue hasta después de la guerra que lo supo, con ayuda de Cake la han criado con amor y Fionna le ha contado las aventuras que vivió con Finn

Sofía era muy parecida a Fionna pero con una cara más tierna y tenía un fuerte espíritu de justicia al igual que sus padres por lo que siempre buscaba ayudar a los demás y esto le ocasionaba problemas todo el tiempo

Siempre viste con una playera de manga larga azul, un short de una azul más fuerte, su cabello era corto y rubio y usaba una diadema que tenía orejas de gato

En ese momento llego Fionna

Fi- ¿Y qué hay de desayunar?

C- Unos ricos hot cakes

S- Siiiiii amo los hot cakes

Fi- Sofía tu amas toda la comida

S- Porque toda sabe bien- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- ¿vas a ir al reino de dulce a ver a la princesa rosa?

Fi- Si, la Dulce Princesa dice que me necesita urgentemente

S- ¿Puedo ir?

Fi- Perdón peo no, esto es de un asunto importante y sería peligroso que fueras así que te quedaras con Cake

S- Esta bien

Sofía dijo eso con una cara de reproche

C- Bueno pues vamos a desayunar

Después de desayunar Fionna partió al Dulce Reino dejando a Sofía y a Cake en la casa del árbol, cuando llegó al Reino la Dulce Princesa se encontraba en frente de la estatua de Finn, se acercó hasta quedar al lado de ella

Dp (Dulce Princesa)- Es increíble que ya casi hayan pasado 6 años

Fi- El tiempo vuela- ambas se quedaron viendo la estatua por unos minutos hasta que rompió el silencio- y dime ¿para qué me llamaste?

Dp –Bueno te llame porque en este momento Ooo está pasando por unos serios problemas

Fi- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Dp- Hay un asesino suelto y no se trata de cualquier asesino, es un asesino de princesas

Fi- ¿Asesino de princesas?

Dp- Asi es, seguramente escuchaste que recientemente la Princesa Musculos y la Princesa Cangrejo murieron por causas desconocidas

Fi- Todos escucharon de eso

Dp- Después de que mande a investigar eso descubrí que se trataba de un asesinato

Fi- No lo entiendo ¿quién haría algo así y por qué?

Dp- Me temo que no lo sé pero creo que tengo una pista de quien puede ser la siguiente víctima, yo

Fi- ¡¿Usted?!

Dp- Así es

Fi- ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?

Dp- Porque en el lugar donde encontraron a la Princesa Musculos había una tenaza de cangrejo, y cerca de la Princesa Cangrejo había goma de mascar

Fi- Si fuera cierto ¿por qué dejaría pistas de su siguiente víctima?

Dp- Tal vez quiere que lo encuentren

Fi- Eso no tiene sentido

Dp- Tal vez pero es nuestra única pista

Fi- Entonces lo que quieres es que me quede aquí hasta que el supuesto asesino aparezca

Dp- En resumidas cuentas si

Fi- Muy bien Princesa, no me ire hasta que usted este a salvo

Dp- Gracias Fionna, es bueno saber que se puede contar con un héroe

Fi- Cuando guste Princesa, después de todo es mi trabajo

(En la noche)

Fionna se encontraba en la habitación de la Dulce Princesa hablando por teléfono con Sofía

S-¡No es justo quiero que estés aquí!

Fi- Perdón hija pero tengo que proteger a la Princesa

S- No es justo siempre estas protegiendo a alguien y nunca tienes tiempo para mí

Fi- Mira hija en verdad lo siento pero cuando termine con este trabajo te prometo que iremos a donde tú quieras

S- ¿Podemos ir a donde vive la gente blanca en el cielo?

Fi- ¿Te refieres al Reino de las nubes?

S- Si ese mero

Fi- Muy bien como seguramente terminare esto esta noche mañana iremos

S- ¡Yupi!

Fi- Muy bien no te vayas a dormir tan tarde

S- No lo hare

Fi- Mas te vale, buenas noches hija

S- Buenas noches mami

Fionna colgó el teléfono y dio un pequeño suspiro

Dp- Descuida Fionna estoy segura que terminaremos con esto pronto

Fi- Eso espero

Dp- Buenas noche Fionna

La Dulce Princesa se fue a dormir mientras que Fionna estaba sentada en una silla, el tiempo pasaba y a Fionna le estaba empezando a dar sueño

Fi- Debo… permanecer… despierta

Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida una silueta apareció en la venta de la habitación, dejo una bolsa en una mesa y se estaba acercando a la Dulce Princesa con pero Fionna reaccionó a tiempo, saco su espada y se acercó rápidamente a la silueta y puso la hoja de la espada en el cuello de esta

Fi- Ni siquiera o pienses

Cuando las nubes se despejaron la luz de la luna entró por la ventana dejando ver a la persona que estaba ahí

Tenía puesta una gabardina y pantalón negros, unos guantes cafés que llegaban casi hasta los codos, un cinturón café, una espada colgando en su espalda, un sombrero negro, y una máscara igual a la de la peste negra (para que sepan cómo se ve pueden seguir el siguiente enlace- . -)

Fi- ¿Quién eres?

El sujeto misterioso no dijo nada y en un santiamén saltó hacia atrás para evitar la espada de Fionna, el ruido despertó a la Dulce Princesa

Dp- ¿Fionna?

Fi- Será mejor que salga de aquí Princesa

Ella le hizo caso y salió corriendo a buscar a los guardias dejando a Fionna y al asesino solos

Fi- Volveré a preguntar ¿quién eres y por qué mataste a esas Princesas?

El asesino continuó sin decir nada y en su lugar se puso en posición de ataque

Fi- ¿Piensas pelear contra mi espada con tus manos? Aparte de mudo eres tonto- ella se lanzó al ataque y lanzó una estocada que iba directo al corazón del asesino pero este lo esquivo rápidamente- ¿pero qué?

Fionna no lograba entender como logro esquivar su ataque con tanta facilidad

?- Tus movimientos son muy predecibles

Su voz era muy gruesa y no se parecía a la de alguien que conociera

Fi- Así que por fin hablas

?- No lo hice porque no había necesidad de responder tus preguntas- volteó a ver su reloj y al percatarse de la hora se fue a la ventana- me temo que este es todo el tiempo que disponemos, fue un placer conocerte

Fi- ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte!- Antes de que pudiera darle con la espada, el asesino salto y desapareció sin dejar rastro- ¿quién era?- se alejó de la y vió que el asesino había dejado su bolsa- que tendrá aquí

Justo en el momento que Fionna abrió la bolsa una explosión surgió de ella, la explosión fue tan poderosa varios habitantes se despertaron por el ruido y vieron la fumarola que salía de la habitación de la Princesa

Fionna solo escuchaba un zumbido y sus ojos se estaban cerrando, entonces escucho una voz a lo lejos

Dp- ¡Fionna… FIONNA!- la voz se escuchaba cada vez mas lejos y lo único que veía era una silueta - ¡RAPIDO PREPAREN LAS COSAS DE MI LABORATORIO! ¡INICIAREMS EL PROGRAMA C…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Fionna antes de quedar inconsciente

Que onda gente, después de un largo descanso por fin he vuelto con una nueva historia, originalmente iba ser una historia distinta pero decidí hacerla una continuación a "Sin recuerdos" ya que así podía meterle mas cosas

En fin espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia y tratare de subir capítulos nuevos tan pronto como la escuela me deje

Richie3f fuera


	2. Capítulo II

Todo el Dulce Reino estaba conmocionado por lo que había sucedido, el cuarto de la Dulce Princesa había explotado y estaba en llamas, todos estaban fuera del castillo observando como los bananaguardias trataban de apagar el fuego luego se escucho una voz que provenía de las puertas principales de castillo.

Dp- ¡Todos a un lado por favor, abran paso!

La Dulce Princesa estaba saliendo del castillo acompañada de unos guardias quienes llevaban una camilla con alguien en ella, ese alguien se trataba de Fionna quien tenía cubierto todo el cuerpo dejando ver solo la cabeza.

La Dulce Princesa sacó su teléfono marco al hospital en donde contestaron rápidamente

DraP (Doctora Princesa)- Hospital del Dulce Reino ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

Dp- ¡Habla la Dulce Princesa necesito que se preparen para una cirugía de emergencia de prioridad uno!

DraP- Entendido Princesa

Dp- No te preocupes Fionna todo saldrá bien

Fionna trato de contestar pero no podía decir nada

Lo último que se vio fue como entraron al hospital dejando a todos los habitantes con la duda de lo que había ocurrido

(En la casa del árbol)

Cake estaba convertida en un pequeño dragón jugando con Sofía quien tenía una espada de madera

S- ¡Toma esto monstruo!

Sofía logro darle un pequeño golpe a Cake en la espalda

C- ¡Oh no me has dado en mi punto débil, me muero!

Con una actuación exagerada Cake cayó al piso fingiendo su muerte

S- Jaja tía Cake tu siempre exageras

C- Es que llevo la actuación en la sangre

S- Si claro

El teléfono comenzó a sonar

S- Yo contesto- corrió a agarrar el teléfono con ambas manos- casa de la heroína de Ooo

Dp- ¿Sofía eres tú?

S- Hola Princesa Rosa ¿ya terminó mi mami su trabajo?

Al escuchar la inocente voz de Sofía a la Princesa le costó un poco de trabajo poder hablar

Dp- S… si, ¿puedes asarme a Cake?

S- Sipi- le paso el teléfono a Cake- la Princesa Rosa quiere hablar contigo

C-Gracias querida, hola Princesa ¿Qué sucede?

Dp- Cake… te tengo unas malas noticias

Cake esucho con atención y conforme iba avanzando la historia la cara de Cake se fue poniendo triste

C- ¿Es una broma?

Dp- Desearía que así fuera, en este momento los doctores están haciendo lo posible para salvarla

C- Entiendo, estaré ahí lo antes posible

Dp- Esta bien

La Princesa colgó dejando a Cake con el teléfono en el oído aun sin poder creer lo que había escuchado

S- ¿Tía Cake, estás bien?

C- Si… estoy bien

S- ¿Cómo esta mami?

C- Mami esta…

Cake no sabía cómo explicarle que Fionna fue herida en una gran explosión

S- ¿Ella está bien?

Cake reunió la fuerza suficiente para poder decirle a Sofía lo que había ocurrido

C- Sofi… tengo que… decirte algo

(En el Dulce Hospital)

(Fionna POV)

¡Por favor detengan el dolor!

¡Hagan algo!

Dp- ¿Cómo van?

DraP- No muy bien, su pulso está disminuyendo y no podemos detener el sangrado, son demasiadas heridas

Dp- ¡Por favor tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer!

DraP- ¡Estamos haciendo todo lo posible!

¡¿Por qué no puedo ver nada?!

Dp- ¡Rayos si no hacemos algo pronto morirá!

DraP- Se nos están agotando las opciones

Dp- ¡Esperen… se me ocurrió algo!

DraP- ¿Qué cosa?

Dp- El proyecto C

¿Proyecto C?

Drap- Pero Princesa es muy arriesgado

¿Qué rayos es el proyecto C?

Dp- Es la única opción que tenemos

¡¿Por favor díganme que es ese proyecto C?!

DraP- Aun así necesitaríamos la aprobación de un familiar

S- ¡MAMI!

No… no no no no por favor no ¿Qué rayos hace Sofía aquí?

Dp- ¡¿Sofía?! ¿qué haces aquí?

S- ¡MAMI POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS!

No por favor aléjate, no quiero que me veas así

C- ¡Sofía te dije que no te entraras!

¡¿Cake también está aquí?!

Dp- ¿Por qué trajiste a Sofía?

C- Yo no la trage ella me siguió hasta aquí

Dp- No hay tiempo necesitamos que nos des tu aprobación para probar el proyecto C en Fionna

C- ¿El proyecto C? pero es muy arriesgado

¡¿Por qué todos saben acerca de este proyecto menos yo?!

Dp- Es nuestra única opción de salvarla

C- Pero…

S- ¡Tia Cake por favor, no quiero perder a mami!

C- Esta bien… lleven a cabo el proyecto

Dp- Gracias Cake, rápido llévenla al laboratorio

DraP- En seguida

¿Laboratorio, que vamos a hacer ahí?

S- ¡Quiero ir!

C- ¡No Sofía, debes quedarte!

S- ¡Pero quiero ir! ¡MAMIIII!

Por favor no llores, me parte el alma escucharte llorar

Dp- Tenemos que apresurarnos, sus signos vitales ya están muy débiles

Ciento que… pierdo el… conocimiento

Dp- Por fin llegamos, rápido prepare las cosas ¿dónde está a Enfermera Pastelillo?

DraP- Debería llegar en cualquier

Ep (Enfermera Pastelillo)- Disculpen la tardanza

Dp- Rápido saque las piezas

Ep- Entendido

Ya no… puedo… respirar

DraP- ¡La estamos perdiendo!

Dp- ¡Hay que empezar ya!

Sofía…

(Flashback)

(Fuera del POV de Fionna)

Finn y Fionna se encontraban en la casa del árbol, habían pasado unos días tras enterarse que era imposible que Fionna pudiera tener hijos, ella estaba en la sala mientras que Finn estaba en la cocina

Fi- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

F- Estoy preparando un té para que te ayude a relajarte un poco

Fi- Como si un té fuera a ayudarme

Finn salió de la cocina con dos tazas en sus manos, se sentó al lado de Fionna y puso los tés en la mesa de en frente

F- Sé que tener un hijo era lo que más deseabas, yo también estoy triste por eso pero a lo largo de mi vida he aprendido que debes aceptar las cosas y seguir adelante

Fi- Pero tener un hijo contigo era algo con lo que estaba soñando desde hace mucho

F- Lo sé pero, debes dejarlo ir

Fionna tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo a su té

Fi- Tal vez tengas razón, por cierto que delicioso está

F- Gracias, es una receta que me dio Jake

Fi- Tu siempre sabes cómo animarme

(Fin del flashback)

…

Núcleo de energía detectado

Realizando análisis… no se detectan fallas

Iniciando sistemas… todos los sistemas activados

Escaneando lugar… no se detectan amenazas

Activando memoria… memoria activada

Saliendo de modo sueño

Fi- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- se encontraba sobre una cama del hospital de una habitación privada totalmente desorientada, la mitad derecha de su cara esta vendada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta, cuando volteó a su izquierda vio que había muchas flores con mensajes escritos- recupérate pronto, ¿que fue lo que? oh ya recordé, esa mochila exploto frente a mi

La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando entrar a la Dulce Princesa

Dp- Hola Fionna, ¿cómo te sientes?

Fi- Hola Princesa, me siento… ahora que lo pienso, no siento mi cuerpo

Dp- Descuida eso es normal, después de unas horas volverás a sentir tu cuerpo

Fi- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Dp- 5 días

Fi- Bravo, no puedo creer que haya caído en la trampa de ese sujeto

Dp- No te mortifiques por eso, lo importante es que estas viva

Fi- Si claro, ¿cuánto tiempo tardare en recuperarme?

Dp- Pues para recuperar la movilidad de tu cuerpo tardaras unos días

Fi- Genial simplemente genial, yo aquí incapaz de moverme y ese sujeto esta libre y ni siquiera sabemos a quién va a atacar

Dp- De hecho si

Fi- ¿Qué?

Dp- Verás al inspeccionar la zona en busca de este tipo encontramos un caparazón de tortuga

Fi- ¿Ya mandaron a alguien a protegerla?

Dp- Ya está avisada, aumento su seguridad y Marshall la está cuidando

Fi- ¿Marshall?

Dp- En cuanto supo se ofreció para protegerla, no preguntes por que

Fi- Bueno si Marshall esta con ella puedo estar un poco más tranquila

Dp- Bueno debo irme, si necesitas algo solo grita ¿ok?

Fi- Esta bien

Dp- Descansa

La Dulce Princesa ya se iba pero Fionna la detuvo

Fi- Princesa

Dp- ¿Si?

Fi- ¿Qué es el proyecto C?

La Dulce Princesa se puso un poco pálida al escuchar eso

Dp- ¿De qué hablas?

Fi- Cuando me trajeron al hospital yo aún estaba consiente, no podía moverme, hablar o ver pero si escuchar, y ustedes mencionaron muchas veces un proyecto C… incluso necesitaban la autorización de Cake

Dp- Oh eso… como lo explico… te lo diré después

Fi- Princesa necesito que me diga que es ese proyecto

Dp- Lo siento pero aun no puedo decirte

La Dulce Princesa salió corriendo dejando a Fionna con la incógnita

(Al día siguiente)

C- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

Fi- Sigo sin poder sentir mi cuerpo completo pero supongo que estoy bien

C- Eso es bueno, creo

Fi- ¿Cómo se encuentra Sofía?

C- Ha estado deprimida, casi no come y se la pasa encerrada en su habitación

Fi- Esto cada vez se pone mejor

C- No te preocupes, en cuanto sepa que estas sana y salva se empezara a recuperar

Fi- Eso espero

C- Por cierto, el sujeto que te hizo esto, ¿cómo era?

Fi- Estaba vestido de negro, llevaba un sombrero y una máscara puntiaguda como un pájaro… juro que lo voy a atrapar cueste lo que cueste

C- Y se que lo harás pero por ahra no puedes hacer nada

Fi- Ya lo sé y lo odio

C- Bueno debo irme pero volveré mañana

Fi- Esta bien, cuídate

(Al día siguiente)

Fionna estaba dormida cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente despertándola

S-¡MAMI!

Sofía corrió rápidamente a abrazar a Fionna con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba de la felicidad al ver que estaba bien

Fi- Hola Sofía

Fionna también estaba llorando de la felicidad pero ella no podía devolverle el abrazo

S- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

La escena duro varios minutos hasta que ambas por fin dejaron de llorar

Fi- Lamento haberte asustado de ese modo hija, te prometo que no volverá a pasar

S- Eso espero

Fi- Seca esas lágrimas, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar

S- Esta bien

DraP- Lamento interrumpir pero la hora de visitas se termino

S- Noooooo

DraP- Descuida querida mañana las visitas durarán todo el día

Fi- Hazle caso a la Doctora querida

S- Ya que

(Al día siguiente)

Era muy temprano pero un ruido que venía de afuera despertó a Fionna

Fi- Odio que me despierten- estiro sus brazos lo más que pudo para terminar de despertar y se tardó un poco en darse cuenta que ya podía moverse- un momento, puedo moverme ¡puedo moverme al fin!- estaba muy feliz de que por fin pudiera mover su cuerpo pero luego volteó a ver sus brazos para descubrir algo- pero que… mi brazo esta…

Su brazo izquierdo era totalmente metálico, no había rastro de piel en él, Fionna acerco su brazo a su cara para poder observarlo más de cerca, movió sus dedos para ver si el brazo reaccionaba y así fue

Fi- Que rayos me paso

Fionna se levantó para quedar sentada en la cama haciendo que la cobija se moviera revelando su abdomen, la mitad izquierda de su pecho y su estómago también eran metálicos, el observar esto hizo que Fionna se comenzara a alterar y su respiración se agitara

Fi- No lo entiendo, ¿qué es esto?- quito toda la cobija para revelar que su pierna derecha igualmente era metálica- esto debe ser un sueño

Volteó a todas partes y observo que había un espejo de cuerpo completo al otro lado de la habitación, trato de levantarse pero cuando sus piernas tocaron el piso ella cayó al piso, sus piernas estaban muy débiles, trato de levantarse apoyándose en la mesa de al lado y con mucho trabajo logro ponerse de pie, camino hacia el espejo usando la pared como apoyo y cando por fin llego al espejo pudo ver lo que era.

Fionna ahora era mitad humana mitad robot, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se dio cuenta que la mitad de su cara seguía envuelta con vendas, lentamente se quitó la venda hasta descubrir lo que había debajo de ella, la parte derecha de su cara ahora era robótica y donde debía estar su ojo había un lente de color rojo

En ese momento la Dulce Princesa entró al cuarto

Dp- Hola Fionna como te…

Ambas se voltearon a ver con sorpresa

Fi- ¿Qué es esto?

Dp- E… es…

Fi- ¿Qué me hiciste?

Dp- Fionna yo…

Fi- ¡MALDITA SEA EN QUE ME CONVERTISTE!

Dp- Por favor déjame…

Fi- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿QUÉ RAYOS ES EL PROYETO C?!

Dp- Lo que hice fue salvarte la vida y el proyecto C es la abreviatura del…

Fi- ¡¿DEL QUÉ?!

Dp- Del… Proyecto Cyborg

Disculpen la demora pero la universidad consume todo el tiempo disponible que tengo pero como ya son vacaciones por fin tengo tiempo para escribir

Tal vez no esperaban eso o tal vez lo veían venir pero de igual manera espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y esperen al siguiente que ojala no me tarde mucho

Richie3f fuera


	3. Capítulo III

Dp- … Proyecto cyborg

Fi- ¿Cyborg?- estaba petrificada al haber escuchado eso, el ambiente de la habitación estaba tenso y lleno de un silencio incomodo que la princesa trato de romper- ¿me estás diciendo que me convertiste en un cyborg?

La princesa solo asintió con la cabeza, Fionna se tocó la parte robótica de su cara con su mano humana y lo único que sintió era lo frio del metal

Dp- ¿Estás…

La Princesa no pudo terminar su frase ya que Fionna corrió a donde se encontraba y la sujeto del cuello de su vestido estrellándola contra la pared con una fuerza tan grande que esta se agrieto

Fi- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho?!

Dp- Lo hicimos para… salvar tu vida

A la Princesa le costaba un poco de trabajo formular palabras

Fi- ¡¿Salvar mi vida, a esto le llamas vida?!

Dp- Si te controlas… te lo puedo ex… explicar todo

Tras escuchar esas palabras Fionna se empezó a relajar y soltó a la Princesa quien cayó al suelo y aprovecho para agarrar aire

Fi- Muy bien princesa primero lo primero, ¿qué es el proyecto cyborg?

Dp- Hace muchos años antes de que tú aparecieras temíamos que debido a las aventuras diarias de Finn en algún momento este terminaría con heridas fatales y necesitábamos un plan para salvarle la vida en caso de que eso ocurriera ya que al ser el último humano no podíamos arriesgarnos a perderlo y… fue cuando pensamos en el proyecto C

Fi- ¿Así que este proyecto era originalmente para Finn?

Dp- Si, pero luego apareciste y sabíamos que estando tú aquí sería posible salvar a cualquiera de los dos con ayuda del otro y el proyecto se congelo… hasta que Finn murió, entonces reanudamos el proyecto ajustándolo para ti

Fi- ¿Y por qué todos sabían acerca de este proyecto menos yo?

Dp- Primero lo platicamos con Cake para saber si era una buena idea y ella dio su aprobación, la idea era hablarte del proyecto cuando estuviera terminado pero entonces apareció este asesino- tras escuchar la historia Fionna no sabía que pensar por lo que se sentó en la cama y su mirada se quedó perdida en el espacio- ¿estás bien?

Fi- ¿Qué tanto de mi cuerpo reemplazaron?

Dp- Pues ya viste que en la parte exterior fueron tu pierna derecha, tu brazo y parte del cuerpo izquierdo y la parte derecha de tu cara, en cuanto al interior casi todos tus órganos estaban quemados e incurables así que los reemplazamos por órganos sintéticos de acero, los únicos que no recibieron un daño grave fueron tu pulmón derecho y tu higado

Dp- Sé que esto es algo muy inesperado y difícil de aceptar pero quiero que entiendas que esto era lo último que queríamos hacer

Fi- Seguro

Dp- Sé que se ve mal pero esto también trajo muchas mejoras, ya que tus órganos no son sintéticos ya no necesitas comer

Fi- ¿Osea que a no puedo comer?

Dp- Si puedes solo que ya no es necesario para que sobrevivas, al igual que tomar líquidos

Fi- Bueno debo admitir que eso es práctico

Dp- y por obviedad tus extremidades robóticas tienen una fuerza mayor que las normales, tu brazo tiene una función para activar distintos tipos de espadas y tu ojo que reemplazamos tiene una función para detectar el calor, rayos x, y puedes objetivos de lejos como si fuera un binocular

Fi- No me gusta admitirlo pero todo eso se oye genial

Dp- Te iba a explicar todo eso hoy pero despertaste antes y ya sabes

Fi- Lo siento princesa, es solo que el shock me impacto

Dp- Lo entiendo perfectamente

El cuarto se llenó de un silencio incomodo hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza y entro Marshall quien tenía múltiples heridas y algunas quemaduras, en cuanto entro cayó al piso casi inconsciente

Dp/Fi- ¡Marhsall!

Las dos corrieron a levantarlo y lo llevaron a la cama para recostarlo

Dp- ¿Marshall que fue lo que te paso?

M- El tipo raro… eso paso

Marshall tená dificultades para hablar debido a las heridas y cuando menciono al asesino Fionna apretó los dientes en señal de furia

Dp- ¿Pero qué te hizo?

M- Salió de la nada… mato a los guardias en… un parpadeo… y cuando me di cuenta… ya estaba en el piso inmóvil… lo siguiente que vi… fue como mato a la princesa… Tortuga

Dp- Fionna quédate aquí con él, yo iré por los doctores

Fi- De acuerdo- La Dulce Princesa salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Marshall y a Fionna solos- no te preocupes Marshall encontrare a ese sujeto y acabaré con el

M- No lo hagas

Fi- ¿Qué?

M- El es… muy rápido y fu… fuerte… mira lo que no… nos hizo

Fi- Es por eso que debo encontrarlo, hare que pague por esto

M- Por favor… no lo hagas… te matara

Tras decir eso Marshall quedo inconsciente, Fionna quedo en silencio por unos momentos hasta que decidió volver a acercarse al espejo para volverse a ver, esta vez se puso a apreciar todos los detalles, con su mano robótica toco el espejo solo para asegurarse de que fuera real

Fi- Parece que la princesa encontró un modo para que pudiera seguir sintiendo- conforme se seguía observando una lagrima salió de su ojo normal seguida de otra hasta hasta que ya no se detuvieron

En ese momento la princesa entro a la habitación junto con la doctora princesa pero Fionna ni se inmuto, la doctora corrió a donde estaba Marshall para atenderlo mientras la Dulce Princesa se acercó a Fionna

Dp- ¿Estas bien?

Fi- Princesa… tengo miedo… miedo de Sofia ¿Y si ya no me ve de la misma manera? ¿Y si piensa que soy monstruo? ¿Y si ya no se me quiere acercar? ¿Y si…

Antes de decir algo más la princesa abrazo a Fionna

Dp- Fionna, sé que tienes miedo de como reaccionara Sofía, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola, me tienes a mí, Cake, Marshall, te prometo que te ayudaremos con Sofía y con cualquier otra cosa

Fionna ya no pudo resistir y comenzó a llorar más fuerte apoyándose en el hombro de la Princesa y devolviéndole el abrazo

Fi- Gracias… Princesa

(Unas horas después)

Marshall ya se encontraba fuera de peligro y estaba descansando en el hospital mientras que Fionna estaba tomando el té con la Princesa en la sala del trono, Fionna tenía puesta su ropa de siempre pero sin su sombrero dejando lo que quedo de su cabello suelto

Dp- Así que me gustaría que te quedaras a vivir unos días aquí para ver cómo te acostumbras a tu cuerpo y cómo reacciona al realizar actividades físicas

Fi- Supongo que puedo hacer eso

Dp- Además es una buena oportunidad para enseñarte todo lo que pueden hacer tus nuevas partes

Fi- ¿Y crees que puedas hacer algo con mi cabello en la parte robot? Como no se poner cabello falso

Dp- Si puedo hacer eso

Fi- Gracias

*Ring* *ring* En ese momento el brazo de Fionna comenzó a sonar a vibrar y a emitir un sonido de teléfono

Fi- ¿Por qué está sonando mi brazo?

Dp- Es que tiene un teléfono integrado, solo cierra dos veces tu puño para contestar

Fionna hizo caso a la Princesa y cerro su puño solo para que de la palma de su mano sugiera un holograma de Cake

C- ¿Hola? ¿hola? ¿Esta cosa funciona?

Fi- ¿Cake?

C- Hola querida es bueno escuchar tu voz

Fi- Lo mismo digo

C- Oye tengo que decirte que la Princesa ya me dijo de la situación y estoy en camino al Dulce Reino y traigo conmigo a Sofía para que vea a la nueva tu

Fi- Muy bien, nos vamos a preparar

C- Sales llego en 10 minutos

Fi- Muy bien nos vemos… Princesa ¿cómo cuelgo?

Dp- Solo vuelve a cerrar el puño

Fi- Ok

Dp- ¿Nerviosa?

Fi- ¿Por qué mi hija está a punto de verme con la mitad de mi cuerpo hecho de metal? Solo un poco

Dp- Así que qué harás

Fi- Simplemente dejare que me vea como estoy y le explicare todo con la esperanza de que entienda

Dp- Y descuida si algo llega a pasar le puedo disparar dardos para dormir

Fi- Le agradecería que no le disparara a mi hija

Dp- Esta bien

Ya pasados los 10 min las puertas del castillo se abrieron dejando pasar a Cake y a Sofía, en el cuarto solo estaba la Princesa

C- Hola Princesa

S- Hola rosa

Dp- Hola chicas, Sofía ya te he dicho que me llames Princesa

S- Déjame pensarlo no

Dp- *sigh* eres encantadora

C- ¿Dónde está Fionna?

S- ¿Dónde está mami?

Dp- Vendrá en un minuto pero primero debo decirte algo Sofía- se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Sofía- después del accidente tu mamá esta algo cambiada por fuera y puede que te asuste pero ella sigue siendo la misma persona que te ama y te cuidó

S- ¿Ok?

La princesa se puso de pie y volteo a ver a la mesa donde estaban las cosas del té

Dp- Fionna puedes salir

En ese momento como por arte de magia Fionna comenzó a aparecer en una de las sillas

C/S- ¡¿Pero qué?!

Dp- Es un sistema de invisibilidad que invente para Fionna ¿genial no?

Cuando Fionna termino de hacerse visible se levantó de la silla y se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Cake y Sofía

Fi- Hola

La habitación se quedó callada por un buen rato ya que nadie sabía que decir hasta que Sofía rompió el silencio

S- Mami ¿eres tú?

Fi- Si soy yo Sofía

Conforme Sofía estaba inspeccionando a Fionna sus ojos se agrandaban

S- Esta… esta

Fi- ¿esta?

S- ¡Esta genial!

Todos se quedaron asombrados por la respuesta de Sofía ya que nadie la esperaba

Fi- ¿Te gusta?

S- Si, ahora los tipos malos no se atreverán a pelear contigo, ¿puedes volar? ¿puedes disparar láseres? ¿puedes ver en la oscuridad? ¿usas baterías? ¿haces sonidos de robot como bi bu bu bop bu bu bop?

Fi- Sofía tranquila ni siquiera yo se si puedo hacer eso

Dp-Pues la mayoría de esas cosa si puedes

Fi- ¿En serio?

Dp- Si, por eso necesito que te quedas para que sepas usarlas y las domines

S- ¿Quedarte?

Fi- Veras Sofia, voy a quedarme a vivir por unos días aquí para poder controlar mi nuevo cuerpo

S- Pero dijiste que íbamos a ir al lugar del cielo de la gente blanca

Fi- Se que te lo prometí pero las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaba, pero no estarás sola, Cake te cuidara en estos días

S- Pero yo quiero estar contigo

Los ojos de Sofía se estaban humedeciendo y estaba por empezar a llorar

Fi- No po favor no llores, ya se en cuanto termine mi entrenamiento tu serás la primera a la que le enseñe mis nuevas habilidades y contestare todas tus preguntas sobre mi cuerpo

S- ¿Lo prometes?

Fi- Con el meñique

Fionna le dio su meñique a Sofia y le contesto dándole el suyo

S- Es una promesa

C- Bueno esto es muy conmovedor pero se esta haciendo tarde para tu hora de dormir Sofía

S- ¿Nos tenemos que ir ya?

C- Si

S- Bueno

C- Princesa ¿puedes acompañar a Sofia a la puerta en lo que hablo con Fionna?

Dp- Seguro

La princesa tomo la mano de Sofía caminaron juntas hasta la puerta

Fi- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

C- Fionna se que atrapar a este sujeto es muy importante pero tu hija también lo es, está en la edad en que necesita ser guiada y eso debes hacerlo tú

Fi- Sofía es la persona mas importante en este mundo para mi y daría mi vida por ella, pero no puedo dejar que este sujeto misterioso mate a las princesas a su antojo, es por eso que debo entrenar para dominar este cuerpo y así vencerlo lo antes posible

C- Solo procura que sea rápido

Fi- Tratare y por favor…

C- Cuida a Sofía y no la pierdas de vista ya se me lo dices siempre que la cuido

Fi- Gracias

Ambas caminaron a la puerta donde estaban la princesa y Sofía

C- Despídete querida

S- Adiós mami adiós rosa

Fi/Dp- Adios

Sofía se subió en la espalda de Cake y esta se estiro para irse caminando y perderse en el horizonte

Dp- Finn estaría orgulloso de verla

Fi- Ya lo creo

Dp- Bueno será mejor que descanses, mañana a primera hora empezaremos tu entrenamiento

Fi- Perfecto

Dp- Tu cuarto es la tercera puerta a la derecha del pasillo principal

La princesa entro al castillo dejando a Fionna viendo como el sol se metía lentamente

Fi- No sé dónde estés ni quien seas, pero juro sobre todo lo que es justo que acabare contigo y pagaras por lo que me hiciste

(Mientras tanto en una cueva)

El misterioso asesino estaba sentado frente a una fogata mientras que en su mano sostenía unas joyas

?- Todo va según lo planeado señor, ya tengo 3 de las joyas que necesitamos, pronto iniciaremos la fase 2 del plan- la cueva se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos- así es señor, el proyecto C fue activado y con eso nuestra victoria asegurada… como ordene

Oooohhh yeah Im back, después de unos años de estar ausente por fin he vuelto, antes que nada quisiera disculparme por haber dejado la historia por tanto tiempo pero ocurrieron muchas cosas pero lo importante es que ya se solucionó todo y ya estoy de vuelta listo para seguir esta historia.

El lado bueno es que en todo este tiempo he podido pensar en unas buenas ideas para la historia y quiero avisarles de ante mano que a partir de este momento la historia se volverá más sangrienta así que espérenlo

Richie3f20 fuera.


End file.
